My Last
by Gr33nJ3w3lRain
Summary: What if you knew the next day you would die. Would you do things different then an ordinary day? Serena Tuskino did, and when tomorrow comes she will find love and a reason to live. SD pairing
1. A Normal Day

What if you knew the next day you would die. Would you do things different? Serena Tuskino did, and when tomorrow comes she'll find love and a reason to live. SD pairing

Ch1: A normal day 

I collected my scattered thoughts together as I trudged to the arcade. This morning, like every other morning was a disaster. A run in with Mr. Jerk face making me late to school, I got another detention, I forgot my homework and lunch, and we had a pop quiz which I failed. To add on top of that, now I am late to the arcade for another "scout meeting". When will life's miseries end? Finally I approached my destination and embraced myself for the wrath of my fellow comrades, one really in particular.

I pushed open the door and saw the girls in the back corner of the arcade in a booth. Typical Raye had a scowl on her face, and from here it looks like some veins were bulging. She must be pretty mad, on second hand when is she not? Mina's holding up a silver spoon and vainly checking her reflection for the millionth time today probably. Amy's nose is buried in a big, thick book that I can't even seem to pronounce the title of. And Lita's head is turned toward Andrew, a hunky blue-eyed blonde, who is taking orders; she never stops drooling over that guy. Good thing my crush over him is long gone.

I draw in a deep breath before I approach them. "Serena Tuskino!" I started to cringe; I could really tell Raye was in a bad mood today. "Where have you been? No wait let me guess, detention. You're an hour late. We can't keep repeating this same scenario every day. If you can't handle this responsibility I will. I'm sure the others would agree with me." Raye cocked her head around the table to search for their approval, when each one decided to voice their own opinion.

"She's right you know. Serena you are my friend… but a leader needs to be well rounded in her skills. And that includes school, and you've never been the brightest light bulb." Amy commented as she rested her book in her lap.

Ouch! That stung. Surely I bet they all won't turn against me.

"Serena," Mina placed down her spoon, " That's not the only thing. You need to be more mature and stop whining all the time, at some points when your in a heated argument with Raye or Darien I take their side. Because most of the faults they tease about are true, and those are not good qualities to portray. For example being immature."

I expected painful blows to my heart from Raye, but never would I dream of Mina and Amy too. All I could do was look to Lita as my last resort of hope.

"But I don't think being immature really matters for the most part. Especially when it comes to the battles, which are more important. I think you're too weak to fight in them. I mean if it wasn't for Tuxedo Mask…" Lita stopped.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Lita turned on me too.

"I know what you're going to say Lita, I would be killed. Right? **RIGHT**! Well since you don't need me, maybe I would just be better of dead to you guys."

I'm not going to let them see me cry. So I turned around and headed straight for the door. Finally I was out and safe from their view, but suddenly I felt an all so familiar impact. **Shields!** Could my day get any worse? I rolled of his rock hard abs, and on the sidewalk. I started to walk home, if it was possible to avoid him.

"Meatball head?" Crap! Why me? I'll just keep walking and he'll just move on.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" What does he mean by that?

"What do you care?" My voice cracked, my emotional break down mode was about to kick in. I must wrap this up fast.

"Well, I…"

Too late, I decided to break down now. "Save it Darien. You were right okay? For the past 2 years you have been right. I am dumb, lazy, weak, immature, and a crybaby. It just took me too long to figure out, until my friends pointed out your words were true. Game Over! You win. Now, just leave me alone."

I sprinted up the street until the coast was clear, not a "friend" or enemy in sight. From then on, I walked the rest of the way home.

Once in my house I knew things were going to get worse. On the dining room table I saw an envelope they send out that contains your report card every 6 weeks. It was opened… and my grades were missing from it.

"Serena."

"Yes mother?"

"Please join your father and I in the living room, we have some things to discuss." I walked in as I saw my grades crumpled in my mother's hand. " Lately we've been lenient on letting you stay out later, but these privileges will be stripped along with allowance, and trust until these grades come up."

"A "D" Serena? That is very disappointing. Remember how well Jenny did in school. Hold up the families name, and don't let your sisters hard work go to waste." My father voiced in.

"Why must I always be compared to my perfect sister Jenny? I'm not her. I'm not bright, an all-star athlete, Student Council President, or the Queen of Volunteering. Can't you see?" I asked with desperation. When she looked into their hollow eyes and saw no regret of their painful words she decided to turn in for the night.

I cried, I cried like I never did before. Maybe everyone's lives would be better off without me. With that last thought I drifted off into sleep.

Dream:

Everything was dark, and malice. It sent shivers up my spine. "Sailor Moon!"

Who was calling my name? "Yes?" Okay that was stupid, why didn't I just ask who they were?

"Tomorrow could be your last day on earth, live it for all it's worth. But only if you choose to fight lady Beryl, if not expect your world to face the worst peril. You will die saving the world you know, and to live once again you need…"

End of Dream

At the Gate of Time (Pluto's P.O.V.)

So it has been done. Tomorrow Serena your fate has not been sealed, I'm sorry to say you don't have the power to change that but one person. I hope I did the right thing. If not… no I must think positive for the sake of the future.

Raye's House (Raye P.O.V.)

A sense of evil disturbed me, as I tried to ignore its presence in my mind. Finally I decided to read the fire. As I started my chanting I could feel the evil get stronger. The fire started to reach higher then it's usual height and it began to turn black. I began to worriy more and more by the second. Then it dispersed with a gust of wind, leaving me a message, "…and to live once again you need love to show." From there everything went black.

Serena's room

I woke up with a hot and sticky body. I only get like this when I'm frightened. And right now I'm scared out of my mind. What if that voice was telling the truth? What if tomorrow I would die?

_AN: So what do you guys think. I got an idea…tell me in a review! lol_


	2. EDITED:Night & Morning at the arcade

What if you knew the next day you would die. Would you do things different? Serena Tuskino did, and when tomorrow comes she'll find love and a reason to live. SD pairing

(Edited, Seriously some is different and it makes it better) Ch2: Night / Morning at the Arcade 

I woke up with a hot and sticky body. I only get like this when I'm frightened. And right now, I'm scared out of my mind. What if that voice was telling the truth? What if tomorrow I would die? No more Sailor Moon, no more school, no more yelling, no more responsibility…what am I thinking? This is the answer to my prayers, but not really what I had in mind. I mean, I do want to get away from it all, but…I never looked towards death as the way out.

But it probably doesn't matter I bet none of my friends would really care, or even the jerk Darien. My family would probably rejoice knowing that they will only have Jenny the perfect daughter, and not me to bring our family even more shame. They all think I'm stupid, clumsy, and irresponsible. Just a waste of Oxygen. Okay, not actually that but I'm sure one of them has thought of that once or twice.

I'm just so sick of them always thinking that way of me. When I die, that's what they'll only remember. Just for once I want to prove them wrong, by showing a different side of me. But it's not like they would care anyways I guess. Well then, I don't want to prove it to them anymore, but for me. I just want to believe in myself and be confident for my last day here.

A quickly devised tomorrows plan, then set my alarm clock for 6:30 AM. Which is in… **FOUR HOURS!** Sweet. After finshing that, I pounced to bed and as soon as I came in contact with my soft, cushiony mattress I fell asleep.

Morning

Beep! Beep! Beep! That stupid noise continued to buzz in my ear. I was ready to smash my alarm clock into bits and pieces when my fate buzzed into my ears, "Tomorrow could be your last day on earth, live it for all it's worth. But only if you choose to fight lady Beryl, if not expect your world to face the worst peril. You will die saving the world you know, and to live once again you need…" Oh. I forgot about that. Heh heh. Wait, she said there's a chance I could live again… Who cares. I hate my life as much as it hates me.

I tilted my head in bed to face my alarm clock; it was now 6:45. Note that this is the earliest I've ever been up, **EVER**! I groggily forced myself up, this was harder then I thought. Once I jumped into the shower, I was awake. Cold water can just do wonders for you. When I exited, my new dilemma was what to wear. Hmmm… maybe today I should wear something a little special. Ah, I don't have anything cute! I mean, my clothes are all plain. Then I remembered my Birthday was in two weeks and Auntie Lynn always sent my presents early. Hehehehe! I tip toed down stairs wishing no one was aware of my presence yet. Ah-ha! I spotted a brown package by the door that I assumed was mine. I quickly snatched and ran up the stairs, quietly. Okay, I sounded like a stampede of elephants but I was just so gosh darn excited.

When I ripped through the package that was clearly addressed to me, I wanted to scream. But I stopped myself. I pulled out the amazing ensemble slowly, taking in it's beauty. The outfit was just too cute. It was faded jean bermuda shorts, and spaghetti strap brown tank top with this exotic pattern covering it. I knew what would just complete this outfit, those brown pumps I was looking forward to wearing at my Aunt's wedding this summer. I mean I might as well get some use out of them. The next on my to-do list was make up. But eyeing the clock I knew I shouldn't take long since I needed to make my exit soon. I did more then the usual lip gloss, for once I added a touch of blush on my cheeks, some gold shimmery eye shadow, and a little soft black Maybelline mascara. This was far from the hoe's make up at our school, but not enough to make me actually look pretty for once.

It was 7:15, and I was ready to leave this house. Luckily her Mom was back in her bedroom and her dad left at 7. I could easily slip. I decided to skip breakfast and get a chocolate milkshake at the arcade. Andrew at least cares for me; he's probably the only one.

I walked all the way to the arcade with no tripping, or falling, and best of all no Darien run-ins. No, wait. I must think positive about him. He's a… well what's good about him? He's hot, yes, I admit it, he is. Next, ummmm, maybe if I'm nice to him I can figure out some more good qualities. The last time I saw him was yesterday… I felt my whole body shudder as I relived that argument. This was going to be tougher then I thought.

My mind eased more when I entered the arcade and Andrew's contagious smile that brightened the whole room greeted me. I gave him half-hearted smile back when I noted this might be the last time I see it. "Serena, your never here in the morning. Wow! And you're never up this early, ever." He joked.

"Can I get a chocolate shake to go?"

"Sure." He looked at me skeptically, and as he nodded his head up and down. Odd. "What's the occasion?" I was confused. I eyed him carefully while he made my shake before I responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked naively. Finally he handed me my shake.

"Oh come on. Your early, your probably going to get to school on time, your dressed nice, and your wearing make up." I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks while I was sipping my shake. "So who is the lucky guy?"

"Cough! Cough!- WHAT!-Cough! Cough!" I **_was_** chocking, wasn't anybody going to help me?

"I really wonder what guy would go for Meatball head." I guess I missed him coming in through my coughing seizure. Finally I caught my breath. " I really don't know." I answered him seriously, what guy would? Wait, why do I care, it's not like getting a boyfriend today would be of any use… I felt tears threaten to fall, no not today Serena, come on I need to suck it up. Be positive. "But that's okay because I'm not looking for anyone special anyway." Okay that wasn't positive, but at least not spiteful.

My gaze fell to Darien as I saw him open his mouth to reply. But no, I wanted to say something first. " Darien, just don't. I don't want to hear it today, just for today. So can we make a pact, no fighting today." I actually think I astounded Darien, it was written all over his face. I was surprised when he mumbled out a reply, "Sure Meatball-… Serena." I bet the shock got to him.

I nodded to him, and slurped up the remains of my shake. **OW! OW! OW! Brain freeze!** Okay, after a grueling 20 seconds it disappeared and I was getting confused gazes from both Andrew and Darien. "Uh. Got to go, bye guys." I rushed out the door. Dang it! I forgot I might not see either of them again. Well if I come to the arcade after school, unless I can't if something comes up. Okay, I'm deciding to go back in and give Andrew "possibly" his last hug, unless I see him later. And giving Darien…nah, do I really need to hug him? Yes, I will. It will be the only time we, no I am willing touch him without being an accident, or "we" if he hugs back. Argh! I'm making this too complicated; I'm just going to hug them.

So back into the arcade I went, Andrew and Darien still there. I walked to the back of the counter where the door was located, and stepped behind the counter. I ran up to Andrew and hugged him. At first he was surprised and then returned my hug. I think my head being buried in his should muffled my whimpering. I was hugging the only person that truly cared for me. I released and made my way back to Darien. I drew in a deep breath as my arms encircled his body. I think he went into shock. "Goodbye Darien." I turned away and exited the arcade for the second time this morning. Before the door fully shut, I heard Darien's voice echo through the crack, "Goodbye?"

Shit! Why did I say goodbye? I wasn't thinking straight probably because I Serena was hugging my "worst" enemy. Now I defiantly cannot go back to the arcade. I better get to school now, I need to get to tutoring for that math test.

……………………………….

_AN: Next chapter is going to be called "Morning at school?" With a special guy hovering over 6 feet, midnight black hair, and ocean blue eyes who's eager to confront Serena._


	3. Morning at School?

_What if you knew the next day you would die. Would you do things different? Serena Tuskino did, and when tomorrow comes she'll find love and a reason to live. SD pairing_

**Ch3: Morning at school?**

I got to my classroom in record time, one hour early. Well, at least it leaves plenty of time to cram for that math test today. Doing well in school can be a fine accomplishment for my last day…But can I do it? I've never made anything higher then a "C" before on a test, and it was barely passing at the most, when it rarely occurred. You know what, I'm going to try harder than ever before. **I am not stupid!** Even though everyone thinks I am, I believe in myself, and I'm going to ace this.

I was just opening my math book when Mrs. H walked into the room with a cup of coffee in her hand. When her gaze stumbled on my appearance, her expression was one of shock as she stuttered in disbelief, "Serena?" I nodded, and then flipped to the chapter that was written on the board that we were testing over. I pulled out a sheet of paper from my bag and a pencil, then I began to work out my practice problems.

I finished 10 problems within the next 15 minutes-only halfway through though. I knew how to start them, only I just couldn't finish them. I was getting nowhere. Just before I was on the brink of giving up, I heard footsteps. When I looked up, Mrs. H was by my side glancing at my unfinished work. "Do you need some help Serena?" She asked me sincerely.

I gratefully nodded, and she pulled up a desk next to mine. After 30 minutes of one on one tutoring, what would have taken my eons to do; I finished the practice problems that were to be on the test. I smiled and thanked her, and when she said your welcome, her eyes were glistening. For some odd reason, I felt sad that I would never see her after today. I shook of that feeling when the classroom door was opening and students started to pour in. Mrs. H was now at her desk, and I felt prepared for a test for the first time in my life.

When I finally felt at peace, reality knocked at my door when Mina and Amy walked in the classroom. For a moment I forgot that they were in my class. But I knew what I needed to do, act civil. I'm not going to fake an act like nothing happened, and that were still best friends. Yet, I wasn't going to show them the same callousness they so kindly bestowed on me yesterday. Today was a new day, and a new me. They sat in their usual spots, Amy behind me, and Mina to my left. They made it easier on me as they didn't speak a word to me. Well I didn't acknowledge their presence either.

The bell rang, and everyone was in the classroom for the first time ever in the year. Mrs. H read us the instructions for the test before she passed them out. When she gave me mine I could of sworn she winked at me. When I opened the first page, I wasn't expecting to fail for the first time. Usually at the first glance of problems in a test, I would guess my failing grade. But today I was going to guess my passing grade. I knew each problem, as it was already registered in the back of my brain from the practice problems. I felt confident as I finished my last problem, and closed the test booklet. I carried it in my hands as I walked it to Mrs. H's desk to turn it in. As I handed it over to her she asked me if I wished for her to grade it here and now. I whispered an excited yes, as I stood to the side when she unleashed her famous red marker.

I anxiously watched as her eyes concentrated on my paper, with her red marker following them. I squirmed when I saw it make a few slashes. When she finished she turned to the front of the booklet, and wrote a big fat zero. I paled at the sight of that horrible mark, before she added a 9 in front of it. I gave a slight squeal as I saw her circle it and place the letter "A" beside it. She smiled of approval before she returned my test, and I took my seat. I felt many of my classmate's eyes upon me, they were probably confused at the sight of what just happened, but I did not care. No one could ever take away this moment of happiness from me.

A few minutes latter and a knock came from the door, when Mrs. H answered it; it was one of the people from the front office. They whispered, then Mrs. H called my name. "Serena," Mrs. H beckoned, I stuffed my test in my bag and came towards the door "you're being checked out by your uncle, there is some sort of family emergency. I hope nothing bad has happened, and when you return I expect the same effort I saw today. I know I never say this, but I'm very proud of you." I felt my eyes well with tears as I said thank you, and then I took my leave.

"I'll miss you Mrs. H." I whispered to myself while walking to the front office. When I reached my destination, an old lady pointed to the school doors, "He is waiting outside." I nodded, and walked out. I was curious about what the emergency as I saw my Uncle…Darien?

"Darien what are you doing here? Where's my Uncle?" I asked him utterly confused.

"There is no family emergency, and I am your "Uncle"." He said calmly. Oh, I mouthed. Wait…what the hell?

"Why?" I asked him. He grabbed my arm, and responded, "Lets go for a walk."

We walked for a couple minutes in silence, before he started to talk. "Look Serena, you and I have been fighting for the last 2 years. **Never**, **Ever**, once have you said the words goodbye, not rebutted, or hugged me. But the last two things I said aren't the reasons why you and I are here. Because I expected you to one day to not say something back to one of my comments, and I knew eventually you would want to touch me with the long time crush you've had on me." He grinned, and I tried to hide my seething.

"Okay, now on a serious note to why we our here. The word goodbye is like something final, you say when you will never see the person again whom you're saying it too. And, I think I know why you said it, and why you particularly picked today to say it, and your actions along with it." He stated.

"You do?" How could he know?

"Yes, and running away isn't the answer! I know you usually don't fight with your friends, but with the good comes the bad! You need to work it out, and solve you problems."

Right when he said the words running away, I was ready to burst out laughing. That was not the explanation I was expecting, but I held in my giggles, as I tried to take him seriously. But at least this would throw him off my trail. I flipped on my acting mode, as I started to nod shamefully, and added a few tears to the scene.

"You're right. It is not the answer. I should try to work things out with the girls. Oh, thank you Darien for stopping me from doing something I will regret." I told him in a shaky voice.

Surprisingly he draped an arm around me, and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry everything is going to be alright. I'll always protect you-"

_"Sailor Scouts," Luna shouted, "it is your solemn duty to protect your Princess at all cost. All we need to do is find her…"_

_…………………………………_

_"Sailor Moon? You are the Princess?" Ami asked astonished, after the transformation with the Silver Crystal._

_"So she's been with us all along?" Lita murmured._

_"Who would of ever figured it was Serena, I mean me I can see-" Raye whispered begrudgingly._

_"Raye, hush. Of course Serena is fit to be Princess." Mina said with starry eyes._

_"Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. As friends and loyal subjects, to the crown princess Serenity of the Moon, I instate your duty to protect her, and never fail her. For the fate of our world rests on her shoulders…"_

_……………………………….._

Those memories…I put a hand to my face as I wiped the stream of real tears now. Protection as a friend? Ha! Some protection that was. Well I don't need them or their lousy protection, but it seems they sure as hell need mine. Thank Goddess this day is my last. I pulled away from Darien's warm embrace and walked away.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, trying to catch up.

"Um, home to think how I'm going to make up with the girls- AHHHHHH!"

"Serena!" Darien shouted in horror as a terrible monster flung me against the hard pavement.

……………………………………………..

_AN: Wow, almost a year since I've updated. I bet plenty have forgotten about this story. Well, I've got inspiration, and summer vacation to finish the next 3 chapter. So if you want to stick a long for the ride great, if not I understand. Reviews would be nice to hear you opinion on the matter. I can take your anger if you have any. Well, I hope past reviewers will enjoy this chapter. I hope the character seems accurate from the last two chapters. Peace, and thank you for reading._


	4. Revalations by the Afternoon

_What if you knew the next day you would die. Would you do things different? Serena Tuskino did, and when tomorrow comes she'll find love and a reason to live. SD pairing_

**Ch4: Revelations by the afternoon **

Mass pain erupted on my left side when I made contact with the concrete. I looked to my right to see a Negaverse goon. This was just peachy! I flinched when it raised a…tentacle? to strike me, but I never felt the impact as Darien took the hit when he aided to rescue me.

In horror I watched Darien's body travel 20 feet in mid air, to hit the ground with a loud thud. I shouted for him, when he gave no response I feared the worst. With no one in sight but Darien's limp body, I knew it was time for some Sailor Moon action.

During my transformation, I debated about the whole ordeal of contacting the scouts or not. They were in school, and I just fought with them, but I might need their help. The "not" side seemed to have one reason more then the why not, so I caved in. Plus, Tuxedo Mask would come to my rescue, right?

As the monster seemed to become aware of my presence I was making my speech, "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion on Love and Justice, and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" Corny, I know.

"Ha ha, you silly Moon Twit, you think you can defeat me? Try this on for size." It screeched. I ran a muck, aimlessly trying to avoid the endless flailing tentacles seeking me. When my luck ran short, and one finally tripped me, I looked for Tuxedo Mask's red rose. But…nothing. I waited as one by one tentacles slowly wrapped around my body, still no sign of him. Maybe, he gave up on me like the scouts, and my parents. Was I a useless scout to him, a flawed leader? Maybe the dream I had got a mixed message, and this was how I was supposed to die. Look at me; I'm no hero capable of saving the earth. What a farce.

I was giving up, until I saw a tentacle slowly approaching Darien. Wait, no! Not Darien, take me! I have nothing to live for, but Darien has so much to offer. "Darien, get out of here!" I screamed. But, he laid motionless on the ground. If I die, so does he, no one is else here to protect him. I must get out of this bind.

But it was just too hard, it was already suppressing my breathing, I wasn't sure I could hold on any longer. Yet, I must try. Please Moon Crystal, hear me and aid me. "Moon…Crystal…Power!" I shouted with all my heart, unsure of what results would some of it. Suddenly the air rushed back in my lungs and I heard a die-hard scream from the nega-scum when a bright light appeared to vanquish it. I did it! Well, the moon crystal did. I cut the celebration short and rushed to Darien's side; I was hoping he was not too seriously hurt. Once near him, I knelt by his side. "Sailor Moon?" He asked deliriously as his eyes slid open. Oops, I forgot to detransform. All of a sudden his eyes became huge with worry evident as he asked, "Serena, where is Serena? Oh god, is she gone? I tried to save her, I did. It's all my fault." Tears formed in his eyes before he passed out. He was crying over me?

He thought I was dead? "I'm right-" here. No, I can't tell him. Maybe it's better for him to think that. I don't know what came over me before, but Darien reminded me there is a whole planet depending on me, and I won't let them die. I'm going to die sooner or later in a battle, but I want it to be one of my choosing. And if I die when I fight Beryl, so be it. It's because I want to, not because it is my duty.

Thanks to my Sailor Strength I was able to carry him to a nearby hospital. Before they took him away in a stretcher I whispered "Good bye Darien," then I kissed away one of his tears.

After detransforming, I headed to the park. When I got there, I started to reflect on how different I was today.

I got a 90 on my math test…

"…Serena you are my friend… but a leader needs to be well rounded in her skills. And that includes school, and you've never been the brightest light bulb." Amy commented as she rested her book in her lap.

I fought that monster all by myself and saved Darien. I mean no scouts, and no Tuxedo Mask.

"_But I don't think being immature really matters for the most part. Especially when it comes to the battles, which are more important. I think you're too weak to fight in them. I mean if it wasn't for Tuxedo Mask…" Lita stopped._

See, I'm not too worthless. I've already proved myself to be good out of 2 of the four things they down sized me about. Now lets see, what's left? Being mature, and responsible. I don't know when the show down with Beryl is, but I need to make this last day worth it. So I can die knowing for at least one day, I did things right.

Wait, I know how to cover being mature, and responsible at the same time…All I have to do is wait until school gets out.

……………………………..

When it was 10 minutes after when school was released I made a break for the arcade. It was time to finally set myself free. Entering the arcade I noticed none of the other scouts were there, for once I was the first one there. After waiting a good ten minutes in the back booth, I heard the door chime, and watched Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita walk in giggling. When they were walking towards our spot, I finally caught their attention. They appeared stunned as they stopped and looked at one another for answers. I knew this was my queue.

"Come over here you guys, I have something that needs to be said, and then I'll leave." They hesitantly approached the booth and slid in after I exited and stood to the side.

I drew in a deep breath, and spoke. "After the confrontation yesterday, I admit to you that you were all right in your opinions about me, or should I say facts. We didn't ask to be scouts, and I didn't ask to be leader, but since I am, and it's my responsibility to look out for this team, I know my being here is not the answer. So I resign from being leader, fully instating it to Raye, and I withdraw from being a scout. I trust you will all be happy with my decision. But, I will not give up the Moon Crystal because it is mine by right of royalty. I wish you all well in your battles. Good bye." I heaved, and turned around before they saw the tears the threatened to fall. Maturity, check. Responsibility, check.

I shut the door, and left to go home. I just needed to show my parents my good grade, so they wouldn't think I was completely dumb. And at my funeral they won't be too ashamed to say the little things I've done in my life.

At the Arcade (3rd person POV)

Andrew watched with sad eyes as Serena left, after another-so it seemed- argument. He vivaciously scrubbed the counters with an old rag, but he stopped to see the next customer that walked in as the door chimed. "Darien! What happened to you? You look like hell." Andrew commented taking in his banged up appearance with red puffy eyes. "Have you been crying?" Andrew asked in a low whisper.

"Serena…" Was the only response Darien could muster up, before he buried his head in his hands while taking a seat in his regular spot. "What about her?" Andrew asked curiously.

"She's gone!" He sobbed. Andrew had a perplexed look on his face before he replied back, "I know man, I just saw her leave."

"What?" Darien asked incredulously.

"Yeah man, I think she just had another fight with her friends."

"But the attack!" Darien shouted, so loud the whole arcade could no help but hear his response. That's when the scouts became interested, they didn't remember there being any Negaverse attacks today. Lita was the first to speak up, "What attack?"

Darien turned in his stool to look at the four girls approaching him. "Um, well Serena and I were attacked earlier when walking around-" He started out before Amy interrupted him. "What about her family emergency though?"

"Yeah!" Mina added backing Amy up.

Darien sighed, "there wasn't one, I just needed to talk to her."

"Oh…" Both the scouts replied. Before they could ask why, he went on.

"It knocked Serena to the ground, then when it was about to hit her again, I jumped to her rescue getting knocked out. The last thing I remember is seeing Sailor Moons face, and no one in sight. I assumed it killed her." He finished.

Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita exchanged looks to one another seeing if one of them helped Sailor Moon out. From the looks of it, the answer was a no.

It was Raye's turn to have something to say, "Was Tuxedo Mask there?"

Darien thought about it, no, of course not! He was Tuxedo Mask after all, so in response he shook his head. All four girls gasped in shock, then look guilty at one another. "So then, Serena isn't dead?" Darien waited on anyone's answer.

"No, she isn't." Andrew replied. Darien gave a small smile of relief to know his Meatball head was okay. But just as soon as that feeling had come, it was gone. He grew angry at Serena for making him feel that way. He was going to find her, and give her a piece of his mind. He said his thanks to everyone, and left the Arcade in a rush to find that blonde scamp who had him cry for the first time since his parents died.

_AN: Yes it has been forever, and hopefully there are still faithful viewers out there. I hope to continue this before the year ends. Probably around 3 more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed, and read and review please!!!_


End file.
